Abad Sam-mel
Abad Sam-mel was a batarian slaver, founder of the criminal organization known as the Crimson Chains. Born approximately thirty-five years ago, Sam-mel spent his childhood on a farm on Lorek. He joined the Hegemony military in 2166, but his service record terminates abruptly in 2175. Sam-mel is a known participant in the Anhur Rebellions, and by his own account was one of the last batarians to escape the planet prior to the surrender of the Na'hesit. In his dealings since then he has carefully avoided Eclipse mercenaries, lending credence to his claims. By 2182, Sam-mel had established himself as a minor slaver providing contestants to the Chresk Games, gaining notoriety with the capture of the MSV Venetian and crew from the quarian flotilla. His subsequent condemnation by the quarian governing body earned him a degree of respect from other slavers, and he very quickly acquired a ship and crew with the profits thereof. The subesequent raid on the Rhotan mining colony resulted in a substantial windfall for Sam-mel and the Crimson Chains in general at the expense of Trask Interstellar. In the immediate aftermath Sam-mel reinvested the profit into his organization, increasing supply stockpiles and upgrading equipment. The Crimson Chains now consisted of at least two modernized batarian Hensa-class cruisers and numerous smaller support vessels. Despite the organization's small size, its weapons and equipment are modern and well-maintained, providing a significant advantage when facing most other denizens of the Terminus systems. At some point immediately following the Rhotan raid Sam-mel also began doing business with the notorious criminal Abattoir, a relationship which would pay dividends for both sides, particularly after Trask Interstellar identified the Crimson Chains as the responsible party in the Rhotan raid. Trask Interstellar CEO Maximilian van der Trask placed a record-shattering bounty on the head of Sam-mel, who used his by-then extensive network of contacts to evade and strike back at a number of smaller entities that had publicly pledged to hunt him down. Most notably, Sam-mel hired a group of krogan to steal a retrofitted turian cruiser from Kril Norlock, bringing his organization's total to three. After such failures, the bounty hunters began working with Abattoir, who took a leading role in the events leading up to the battle of Xiang Shui Kou. The complete destruction of the pursuing forces in the trap laid by Abattoir and Sam-mel resulted in diminished interest in and the eventual withdrawal of the bounty itself. The success at Xiang Shui Kou led to an aggressive business expansion by the Crimson Chains, who quickly established themselves on Omega and began negotiations with local crimelords. Alliances with the local powers allowed the Crimson Chains to begin trading weapons, narcotics, and technology in large quantities, the profits of which were funneled into reconstruction of a small portion of Omega adjoining the Juni Arcology. After the Arcology exploded, the Crimson Chains were instrumental in the cleanup efforts, using their stores to feed, clothe and house refugees and survivors. Also heavily involved was the governor of Kloro, Jemak, whose presence on Omega and close alliance with the Crimson Chains is slowly filling the power vacuum left after the apparent death of Obterian Turnonav. During the Reaper War, Sam-mel revealed himself as a Special Intervention Unit operative and used that authority to take command of local forces on Lorek. Along with other surviving SIU operatives he led an effective defense, but was killed in a thermonuclear explosion during a Reaper attack on the underground bunker he was using as a headquarters. Last Speech “This is Abad Sam-mel. Reaper forces have been spotted on course for Lorek. Pursuant to Special Intervention Unit directive 321468, subsection 2, paragraph 5a, on my authority as Seeker Thirty-One of the Special Intervention Unit I am assuming command of all forces in the Fathar system. Governor Khal’reesha of Lorek has been compromised and now serves the enemy. Also confirmed compromised at the command level are the Governor’s personal guard, the Lorek Aptorian Guard, and Lorek regiments 1, 3, 4, and 7. All active forces are to consider these units hostile, and authorization for lethal force is hereby granted. All inactive forces are hereby officially designated active, and should report to the nearest loyal garrison command centre for reassignment. In addition, all slaves in the Fathar system, whether batarian or alien, are hereby emancipated and granted full citizenship conditional upon their willingness to take up arms against the enemy. Owners will be fully compensated at double the standard rate once the state of emergency has been lifted from Lorek, and former slaves should report to their nearest loyal garrison command centre for arms and armour. All command broadcasts from any source other than the resistance are to be disregarded as collaborator propaganda. The Reapers have bought the loyalty of many elements from High Command, up to and including Seeker Three, who will encourage you to surrender. Ignore any orders from these collaborators. They do not have your interests at heart - they aim to destabilize Lorek and are to be treated the same as the husks or geth. The galaxy faces a threat unlike any we have ever known, and such a threat demands a response unlike any we have ever given. We have been fortunate enough to have days to prepare, more than our beloved Khar’shan or even the humans’ worlds, and while losses have been tremendous they have not been exclusively our own. The people of Lorek - whether noble or slave, soldier or commoner, man or woman, batarian or alien - are now called upon to make the same sacrifices that our brothers and sisters across known space have been making. We are called upon to stand strong against the Reapers, to drive them before us, and to make them pay for every inch of soil and every drop of blood they spill. No matter what comes, our galaxy will never be the same, but only by earning our place in it here and now can we decide the course of things to come. We have an opportunity! The enemy is not here in overwhelming force! The Governor’s cowardice assured them of an easy conquest, compliant citizens marching to their doom without ever being the wiser - we are not compliant! We will not go quietly, heads hung low, to the slaughter! The Hegemony is dead, but the batarian people live. The Hylagean Fog couldn’t wipe us out, the rachni couldn't breach the Kite’s Nest, and the combined might of the Citadel Council couldn’t push us out of the Nebula - the Reapers will fare no better. This planet is ours, just as this galaxy is ours, and if they want to contest that claim then let them come and try”. Trivia When Mekan of Omega visited the Citadel to reconnect with The Sarcastic Salarian (Emon Spiza), he travelled under the name "Ay-bad S'mel". Where he found this alias is a mystery... Threads of Note Unemployed?: A harmless advert is posted to CDN, courtesy of Abad. A Meeting At Night: Abad meets with Abattoir (Zharik Jale). Discoveries: A Trask Interstellar operation is targeted. Also featuring Vath Darder -- only he would be so bold. I Do Believe In Afterlife: In the immediate aftermath of the Rhotan raid, Abad is in Afterlife, with Abattoir and Goronak. Tickets Please: Abad shows his team their new base, bought from Governor Gro'Habbon after Abattoir's appearance at Chresk. Attention, Slavers: The sequel to "Discoveries" - Abad ransoms the captured workers back to van der Trask. Conducting Business: A job from Mr. Ellf, on Yamm. Wanted: Van der Trask places a huge bounty on Abad's head. Shootout Repulses Slavers, Destroys Colony: The bounty leads to a showdown between Abad and Abattoir that makes the news. Battle of Xiang Shui Kou: Abad and Abattoir have an engagement... Mercenary Ranks Thinned: Abad puts a significant dent in his bounty hunter problem, as Kalla would have it. Propositions: Meeting with Nakalaxi Lorgrek ("Kalla"). The Morning After: Abad and Kalla rescue Abad's nephew. Lock, Stock, and Smoking Batarians: Meeting with Obterian Turnonav, an old contact. Something More Permanent: Abad and Kalla get together for dinner. Colony Moon Destroyed By Humans: Tut tut, aren't humans irresponsible? Abad weighs in on the Zast case. Power Vacuum: Follow Abattoir's "retirement" Abad attends a meeting of influential underworld members. Zast Rescue Effort: Some of the original bounty money for Abad is now put to a different use by Trask Interstellar; restoring the ecosystem of Zast. Ask A Slaver: Abad answers your queries regarding his profession. The Case of RedGem: The situation of RedGem (Tayunji Ruush'ek), as a Hegemony slave, provokes discussion. Abad defends RedGem's acceptance of her role as her family's slave and surrogate daughter. Others aren't pleased, though far more moralizing. A Bit of a Sticky Situation: When Abad and his people come a-calling, Stanley Jackson and his men try to defend some miners. Harrad, I'm Calling You Out: Many words are posted. The argument? Harrad Illum is not in fact a nice person, because. Who Goes There 2: * Encrypted Message to Abad Sam-mel: Aphin’s contact does a little wetwork. * Turnonav, WHAT DID YOU DO: Why is half of Omega blowing up? Also, Dietrich reveals a card in his hand. Charity: Since part of Omega exploded, Abad decides to help. Omega: The Land of Opportunity: In the aftermath of Turnonav, Omega's Juni Arcology is not in the best of shapes to be hosting Governor Jemak, but Abad extends hospitality all the same. Gorash Is Melting: Complications at a disputed planet allow Abad to test CDN's position on the "humans VS batarians" political issues. **** You All: Abad responds to the destruction of the Bahak System. Years of Upheaval: A new assignment - back to Anhur. One Cause Above All: The Crimson Chains have some business to plot. Reaper War A Common Wealth Ecclesiastical And Civil: The Reapers are invading, and Abad is off to Lorek. Count 'em One by One: Abad's final moments, defending Lorek. Category:Characters Category:Batarians Category:Deceased Characters